gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugstars Van
Does this really need to be a page? I understand some versions of in-game vans such as the Newsvan or the Postal Van deserve a second page as these vehicles have appeared as past variations in other games or spawn in unique scenarios (Postal Van only spawns in the morning), however the Bugstars van only plays a part in an optional scenario of the first Heist, and must be stolen beforehand. The only difference between it and the standard Burrito is the Livery, nothing else. If it was like the TOYZ and its RC feature it would be understandable, but for what it is, it seems a bit pointless.Hinklebomber22 (talk) 01:27, August 4, 2014 (UTC) It seems relevant, mainly because it appears in The Jewel Store Job. Leo68 (talk) 00:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Then why not make a page for the Deludamol Van for the mission "Mrs. Phillips"? Or the "All Black Rumpo" in the GTA III mission "Under Survailence"? If there is going to be pages on a vehicle that has a different livery and appeared in one mission, why not do it for every one? If we are going to be doing that for the Bugstars van, and no other vehicle, we might as well delete this page and put a section on the Burrito page about its significance, as it seems a bit silly just to do it for one vehicle while there are many others that deserve the same respect.Hinklebomber22 (talk) 01:27, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you Hinklebomber, i said that in the talk page for the Buffalo, they were talking about creating another Buffalo page saying "Buffalo S", but this makes no sense, rockstar just renamed both buffalos to avoid confusion and the Buffalos are not that different, to the point of making another Buffalo page, the same goes to the vans but not to the Sentinel, as they are different cars since GTA Vice city, but Buffalos are not.... (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:20, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) I honestly feel this page should be under the variants section on the Burrito page. The vehicle doesn't serve much importance and only shows up once. ( ) 04:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Agree with Hinklebomber and Smashbro. Though the News Van and Postal Van could also be listed in variants page of Rumpo and Boxville respectively. These are just vans with a livery. Same thing as previous GTA's, except V's are separate models to accommodate the livery. Also I think that Lifeguard Helicopter and FIB Helicopter should go under Variants page on Frogger page. The "lifeguard" helicopter is nothing more but the original Frogger resprayed in lime green color. FIB helicopter is Trevor's Frogger but with a missing "Fuck da feds" livery. 12:05, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, I feel the Blazer Lifeguard, Hotrod ATV, and Seashark Lifeguard should also be under the variants part of their respective vehicles. ( ) 16:55, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I think the Blazer pages are fine. In game and Social Club, they have separate names. "Hotrod ATV" needs to be renamed to "Hot Rod Blazer" though because that's how it is referred to by R*, Social Club and SSASA website. Looks like it already was renamed, nevermind. Seashark Lifeguard could be either listed under the "variants" section of Seashark like you said or renamed to Lifeguard Seashark (sounds way better than "Seashark Lifeguard"). 18:44, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I'll sort this and add a deletion template. I think it's agreed that this page does not need to exsist. Leo68 (talk) 21:11, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Well Smashbro, i think the three blazers should still separete, because they're totally different than the normal blazer, this is because of the appearence, performance and everything else, they only share the same name, but Buffalo, Sabre Turbo, both Ranchers and those vans should be just classified as variants, the Rancher XL for an example, it's just a Rancher with four doors, using that logic, this would make the Rancher Truck different than the Rancher SUV, do you agree? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:20, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) The Rancher XL deserves a page because it's a different form of the Rancher. The Rancher was a pick-up truck that often spawned with a camper bed. The Rancher XL is a four-door SUV version of the Rancher. Plus the Rancher XL's name is not named the Rancher in GTA V, therefore it should have a separate page. ( ) 01:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright then, if you say so, you could still say that they had a different engine, the Rancher XL has a V6 diesel rather than a gasoline V8, yet, they still very similar (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC))